Les Royaumes d'Amalur : L'être sans destinée
by Elma Orel
Summary: Suivez les aventures de l'être sans destinée, Evastelyn, une varani amnésique, depuis son éveil à la tour d'Alestar jusqu'à son arrivée en Alabastra.
1. Hors de l'obscurité

**Les Royaumes d'Amalur : l'être sans destinée**

**par Elma Orel**

**Notes de l'Auteur : **

**Ceci est une réédition de la fic "les royaumes d'amalur : l'être sans destinée". Je l'ai publiée en 2014 et faute d'inspiration (et aussi parce que j'avais perdu toutes mes sauvegardes), j'ai du la mettre de côté à mon grand regret. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle version, mais les idées principales sont gardées. Je vais continuer à tenter de rendre l'univers du jeu de manière vivante dans mon récit. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce remaniement. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Elma. **

* * *

**_Italique gras _**_: _pensées du protagoniste.

**Gras simple**: pensées d'autres personnages et dans ce cas, c'est précisé.

_Italique simple _: les flashbacks, les écrits.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des Royaumes d'Amalur appartiennent

à 38 studios, Ken Rolston, R.A Salvatore et Todd McFarlane. La personnalité de l'être sans destinée ainsi que les différents éléments qui n'apparaissent pas dans le jeu sont ma propriété.

Quête de référence : Hors de l'obscurité.

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

Les royaumes d'amalur : Reckoning » est un jeu de rôle fantastique sorti en 2012, qui a connu un petit succès à l'époque (par rapport à Skyrim, sorti la même année), puis est tombé progressivement dans l'oubli, car faute de budget, une suite n'est jamais devenue publique. Pourtant, le studio « 38 studio », qui fit faillite peu de temps après, avait prévu d'éditer un jeu en ligne massivement multi-joueurs : Projet Copernicus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les paragraphes qui suivent me permettront de remettre à niveau les connaissances de tout le monde, si jamais certains lecteurs ont oublié certaines de ces informations, car le jeu date quand même un peu. Cela me permettra également de faire un commentaire ou l'autre au passage concernant les éléments de ce monde en grande partie inventé par l'auteur R.A Salvatore, qui a écrit les Royaumes oubliés. Amalur a été designé par l'auteur de comic, Todd McFarlane, qui réalisa notamment la série « Spawn ».

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amalur est un vaste territoire, un continent avec de multiples royaumes parmi lesquels se trouve le Faelie, le lieu où se déroule la majorité de l'intrigue.

La Faelie est une terre riche et variée qui est constituée de deux parties : une occidentale et l'autre orientale, séparées par un détroit : le détroit phorian.

La partie occidentale se compose de trois régions : Dalentarth, une forêt dense les Plaines d'Erathell et Detyre, un désert rocheux.

La partie orientale est composée d'un marais, Klurikon et de l'Alabastra, une terre glaciale.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Plusieurs races cohabitent en Faelie mais, à l'origine, cette terre appartenait aux Faes.

Les Faes sont des « fées » en quelque sorte, des êtres surnaturels dotés de magie, immortels, obéissant à un cycle de mort et de renaissance.

Cette civilisation se divise en deux cours. La première se situe à l'ouest la cour d'été, autour de laquelle gravitent les faes de l'été, les seelies. L'autre cour, la cour d'hiver, règne sur les Faes de l'hiver, les unseelies.

Majoritaires, ils ont peu à peu été supplantés par les races mortelles arrivés en Faelie par la suite. Les premiers à arriver furent les elfes, les alfars, qui se divisent en deux cultures : les Ljosalfars (elfes de la Lumière) et les Dokkalfars (les elfes de l'ombre). Ensuite, virent les humains (les Almains et les Varanis) ainsi que les gnomes.

On peut trouver un bestiaire varié en Faelie : les Ettins, les Bolgans, les Trolls, les bluettes, les boggarts, les ocrins, les bargest, les crudocs, les banshees, les Leanashe, les Murghan, etc. qui seront abordés et introduits au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

* * *

**Prologue : Hors de l'obscurité **

Une silhouette encapuchonnée attendait dans le froid mordant et tandis que son souffle formait de petits nuages devant sa bouche, la neige se mit à tomber.

**_Que diable peut bien faire mon contact ? _**se demanda l'humaine transie de froid. Les dokkalfars étaient décidément si peu fiables. **_Je dois retourner à mon travail ! _**S'énerva-t-elle. **_Bon sang ! Le froid dans cette région n'est comme nulle part ailleurs, pas même comme les terres d'Icebrine_** où vivent les Ljosalfars. **_Chez moi, on disait de ces terres : Tu t'endormiras d'un sommeil sans réveil dans un cercueil de glace d'un linceul de neige. _**La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres avant de réaliser que le gel les faisait saigner. **_Je comprends pourquoi_** conclut-elle.

Le temps s'écoulait et toujours personne. Ne pouvant plus patienter dans ce climat hostile, elle rebroussa chemin, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette pierre qu'elle avait subtilisé, avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Elle avait pris des risques inconsidérables pour se rendre en Amaura, au Sud de l'Alabastra. Les sols déboisés et les racines calcinées offraient un spectacle désolé à ses yeux mais, aussi un sentiment de malaise. Ces hautes roches couronnées de cristaux ne lui disaient rien de bon : n'importe quoi pouvait se cacher derrière ou au sommet. Sa bouche se crispa en un rictus elle allait devoir rapidement quitter les lieux en espérant ne pas avoir attiré l'attention des habitants des lieux. Elle maudit une dernière fois son contact avant de prendre la route qui la mènerait aux cotes de Caeled pour retourner à Dannestar, au près de son « associé ».

Après un long moment à se faufiler entre les camps militaires stationnés dans la région, elle s'engagea dans le défilé qui séparait le col du couchant du col de l'ombre. Elle allait devoir dissimuler une de ses trouvailles pour s'alléger pour cela, elle se dirigea vers un tas de pierres où elle recouvra l'artéfact.

L'inattention ne pardonne pas en Alabastra. Penchée sur le monticule, l'humaine sentit une douleur incommensurable lui traverser le torse. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la cause : une lame cramoisie rehaussée par son sang. Faisant volte-face, elle égratigna le visage de son attaquant et le marqua de sa mâchoire droite à son arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle vit les yeux rouges luisant de son adversaire où dansèrent une rage mêlée de satisfaction.

—Je crois que c'est fini pour toi, vermine mortelle.

L'humaine s'effondra sur le sol et elle fut laissée là, pour mourir, se vider de son sang sur le sol rocailleux et glacé.

Abandonnée dans ce lieu, elle se mit à cogiter, à avoir de dernières pensées avant son inexorable fin.

**_Tout semble se teindre de rouge : moi, le sol… Chaud, mais pénible. Je ressens de la lourdeur. Mon corps de plus en plus transi par le froid et se vidant de son fluide annule la douleur de cette béante plaie. Je ne peux plus bouger ni un membre ni ma tête. Je suis complètement paralysée. _**

**_Ma mort est proche. Je ne vais pas me voiler la face. _**

Et, le néant l'accueillit dans une étreinte tout aussi glacée que l'hiver éternel de l'Alabastra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une voix s'éleva au milieu de l'obscurité et demanda avec hésitation :

— Où suis-je ?

Loin d'être craintive de nature, elle était déboussolée par ce lieu étrange où dansaient autour d'elle des lueurs opalines. Des choses ressemblant à des arbres à l'écorce noire et violette s'étiraient vers au-dessus d'elle et de la mousse fuchsia garnissait le sol. De petits ruisseaux argentés zigzaguaient à travers des collines boisées. Cette partie idyllique contrastait avec son autre moitié, plus moins éclairé, où une brume planait au dessus du sol.

—Bienvenue. Ceci est ton nouveau chez toi. Tu peux y circuler comme bon te semble pour le moment, même si, un jour, il te faudra décider dans quelle partie ton âme résidera pour l'éternité. Je suis Belen, le dieu de la mort et le maitre de l'au-delà, au quel les varanis consacrent bon nombres de cultes.

La divinité se tenait là dans toute sa gloire. C'était un personnage de sexe masculin : sa voix ne laissait aucun doute. Caché sous la capuche de sa longue cape noire, le dieu ne laissait entrevoir aucun de ses traits. La chose la plus frappante était le contraste prononcé entre sa peau blanche et ses vêtements noirs comme une nuit sans lune.

— J'ai toujours cru que le dieu de la mort n'aimait pas les mortels…

— Moi ?! Ce sont les vivants qui m'insupportent, mais les morts sont accueillis à bras ouverts ici. Aucun jugement n'est porté sur eux. Seuls les adorateurs des « autres » n'atterrissent pas dans ma demeure, car je n'ai plus de droits sur leur seconde vie.

— Que deviendra ma seconde existence ?

—Cela dépendra de toi. Deux destinations s'offrent à toi : Shadonya et Kedoreih. La première est le lieu où vont les assassins, perdu dans un cycle de meurtres qui n'en finit jamais ou aventuriers qui eux, courent à travers des immenses plaines et des forêts denses où ils sont en contact permanent avec des animaux sauvages. Ah ! Oui, c'est la destination pour ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, qui cherchent continuellement quelque chose de nouveau. Quant à la deuxième, Keidoreih, elle est pour ceux qui choisissent le calme et le repos. Beaucoup de gens simples choisissent ce lieu.»

—Je sais ce que je veux. Je vais aller …

Cette phrase ne fut jamais terminée, car à ce moment-là, une énergie verte sortie de nulle part commença à l'aspirer. Le dieu resta sans voix un bref moment avant d'hurler —NOOOONN ! On ne m'en prendra pas une autre ! Cette fois, cette âme ne me quittera pas !

De multiples bras essayèrent de retenir la nouvelle arrivée mais malgré tout, l'énergie verte la fit disparaitre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Des voix semblaient provenir de toute part et marmonnaient des mots à peine distinguables, mais certains échappèrent à ce brouhaha incompréhensible pour former un sens.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Alfar ? Varani ? Ca pourrait être un jottun ! C'est toujours la surprise hein Guran ?

—Fais ton boulot, tu veux. On se fiche de ce que c'est. Un mort est un mort. Et estime-toi heureux après tout ce qu'on a vu. Mais vas-y ! Soulève le drap. Il faudra le mettre dans le rapport, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'odeur de moisi disparut brusquement pour être remplacé pas de l'air froid.

— C'est une varani. Elle devait accompagner un groupe de mercenaires. Peut être bien que cela en était une.

Ceux qui se tenaient autour d'elle étaient des scientifiques gnomes Et ils avaient l'air d'avoir envie de vite finir avec leur tâche.

— A moins que tu veuilles la rebaptiser. Le corps peut rejoindre les autres. »

—Eh bien c'en est terminé pour toi. Ce fut un plaisir.

Puis, ils la balancèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans vidoir d'évacuation.

Elle se sentit glisser à toute vitesse dans un conduit et enfin, tomber sur une surface molle. Mais, où était-elle allongée ? Sa tête la faisait souffrir, mais elle sortit violemment de sa torpeur à cause cette puanteur qui lui agressait les narines. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se découvrit coincée dans une pile de cadavres en putréfaction, tout suintant et dégoulinant. Ecœurée, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de cet amas morbide et titubante, elle atteignit les escaliers qu'elle aperçut plus loin. Un tremblement manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et dérangea quelques chauves-souris qui dormaient accrochées à la voûte de la caverne. Elle gravit les marches rapidement et percuta la table face à elle, manquant de se retrouver affalée dessus. Sur celle-ci, se trouvait une lettre d'ordre de destruction.

_La confidentialité est primordiale… c'est pourquoi nous devons nous débarrasser de nos expérience ratées de façon appropriée. Les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans les grottes….un incinérateur…C'est effectivement tout ce qui restera de ces pauvres créatures, mais si ça peut vous consoler, ces corps ne leur appartenaient pas. _

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? **_Huges Lefomorien. Qui est-ce ?_** Une porte de bois près de l'incinérateur était tout ce qui la séparait de la liberté. Plantée en son centre, se trouvait une vielle épée rouillée que la varani arracha. Sa tête à nouveau claire, elle pouvait à présent trottiner. Mais, il était trop tôt pour une course effrénée, semblait-il. Ses pas l'amenèrent dans une autre galerie où elle entendit des cris.

— Ils sont partout ! COUREZ !

—Dispersez-vous, enfants de poussière ! Fuyez devant la puissance des Tuathas !

Aucun des protagonistes ne se préoccupa de sa présence. C'était normal après tout, ils étaient sur le point de se faire massacrer par des soldats en armure noire décorée de pierres rouges. Une secousse délogea une pierre qui faillit s'écraser sur le crâne de la varani qui décida qu'il valait les mieux quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Elle continua sa progression et tomba sur deux énormes rats. Ces derniers mangeaient des restants de charognes, arrachant les petits morceaux de viandes sur les côtes. Ils flairèrent de la viande fraîche et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Cette vielle épée rouillée allait lui servir plus rapidement que prévu, semblait-il. Avec un coup sec, elle en vint à bout. Un autre cri perça les ténèbres de la caverne.

— FUYEZ !

La varani continua sa course, pieds nus, vêtue de vêtement miteux, à travers ces galeries souterraines glaciales en espérant trouver une issue.

— Au secours ! Vous, là ! Aidez- moi !

C'était un gnome en mauvaise posture qui l'appelait à l'aide.

—Je sens qu'un mortel se terre par ici. Je te sens, vermine ! Lança l'un des attaquants.

C'était des soldats tuathas. Ils servaient de fantassins à Gadflow, le roi fou et se montraient impitoyable sur le champ de bataille. Ce les qui motivait était une haine profonde pour les peuples mortels et la volonté de les anéantir tous. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, le gnome s'empressa de remercier sa sauveuse.

— Oh, merci ! Merci ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là… Attendez, mais je vous ai déjà vue ! Vous… étiez morte ! Ca a marché ! Par le Tome, ça a marché ! Vous êtes vivante. »

—Qui sont les assaillants ? demanda la jeune femme à un gnome qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Vous ne le savez pas ? Le processus à dû endommager votre mémoire. Ce sont les tuathas Deohns, les ennemis de tous les Jeunes peuples. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés si loin dans les terres, même lors de l'invasion ! J'ignore ce qu'ils font ici. Hugues saura peut-être aussi ce qu'il en est. Vous devez absolument aller le voir !

—Qui est-ce ?

— Le professeur Hugues Lefomorien ! Le puits des âmes est l'œuvre de sa vie. Les Tuathas sortent des niveaux inférieurs. Si nous nous hâtons, nous arriverons en haut avant eux. Tenez ! Prenez ces petites fioles de potion de soin. Ceci devrait vous permettre d'atteindre Hugues en vie. Il se trouve dan son bureau au rez-de-chaussée de la tour. J'espère qu'il y est… et en vie… Bien, allons- y !

Encel et la varani se mirent en route et se retrouvèrent face à une immense structure autour de laquelle convergeaient des flux d'énergie. Des voix semblaient également gémir autour d'eux.

— Voici ce qu'ils cherchent : notre plus grande invention, le puits des âmes. Imaginez… la fin de la guerre et de la mort. »

Encel s'interrompit lorsque les bombes placées par les Tuathas explosèrent et détruisirent le puits. Le gnome observa, choqué, les dégâts provoqués, tandis que les responsables prenaient leur distance.

Apparemment, les tuathas n'appréciaient pas l'invention d'Hugues Lefomorien et avaient décidé qu'aucune trace ne devait subsister. Les structures étaient grandement fragilisées à cause de l'explosion et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout l'édifice ne s'écroule sur leur tête et les engloutisse sous un tas de ruine. Malgré les dangers, ils progressèrent vers leur destination. Ce parcours avait été plein de rebondissements : des araignées géantes, des tuathas mais également de nouvelles connaissances.

—Les fleurs de grotte ne réagissent qu'à la magie. Auriez-vous des talents cachés ? lui demanda le gnome lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle contenant du matériel astrologique.

Elle se concentra et parvint à faire naitre des étincelles au bout de ses doigts.

**_Que signifie tout ceci ?_** S'interrogea la Varani de plus en plus perplexe.

Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait un talent pour la magie et était capable de lancer des sphères électriques.

Leur course finit par prendre fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un point de rencontre où se trouvaient des gnomes, dont certains étaient blessés.

—Meurs Tuatha de Malheur, lança le prétorien Claude Ganne, Mais ! Vous n'êtes pas des leur ! fit-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa méprise. Encel ! Vous êtes vivant ! Et, qui est-ce ?

—Ça, je compte bien le découvrir ! Elle est sortie du puits.

—Quoi ? Alors, il faut qu'elle aille voir le vieux. Vite, avant qui ces tuathas ne repassent à l'attaque !

Encel se tourna face à la varani.

—C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Servez vous dans l'armurerie, vous y trouverez quelque chose d'utile. Assurez vous d'atteindre Hugues ! Nous pouvons retenir les tuathas ici.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La varani gravit seule ces escaliers qui précédaient le bureau de l'imminent scientifique gnome. Hugues Lefomorien se tenait devant un énorme chaudron débordant de fumée rosée. Fidèle à sa dévotion pour la science jusqu'au bout, il tentait de sauver ce qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui, ses traits s'illuminèrent c'était comme si il contemplait l'œuvre de toute sa vie devant lui.

—Vous voilà ! Et regardez-vous ! Après ce que vous avez traversé ! Les Tuathas, votre retour d'entre les morts… Veuillez m'excuser ! Tout cela doit vous paraitre bien confus. Je suis Hugues Lefomorien et ceci est mon laboratoire d'Allestar. Tout ce que vous voyez ici n'a qu'un seul but : Le Puits d'âme. La recherche de l'immortalité ! Et vous … vous êtes ma première réussite ! Si seulement nous avions plus de temps ! Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. Nous devons vous mettre en lieu sûr. Vous êtes la preuve vivante de ce que nous avons accompli ici.

—J'ai beaucoup de questions.

—Je comprends. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons que peu de temps. Les tuathas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je peux rien vous dire concernant votre passé ou votre mort, car je me doue que c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Il est fort facheux que vous ayez oublié tant de choses. Un effet secondaire peut-être ? Mais, vous devez quitter les lieux maintenant !

—Je veux rester pour combattre !

—Hors de question ! J'ai mes notes, mais il est plus important que vous soyez en sécurité. C'est-à-dire que vous… vous êtes… Fascinant ! Absolument stupéfiant ! Je n'en connais pas vraiment la cause, mais en tout cas…

Un bruit sourd interrompit Hugues dans sa lancée. Evastelyn se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Cet engouement pour sa résurrection lui semblait étrange.

**_Pourquoi m'a-t-on ramenée à la vie ? _**Fut la question qui lui traversa l'esprit.

— Oui comme je disais, je ne sais pas ce que… Hum, je ferai mieux d'aller voir. Dit le chercheur avant de se diriger vers la porte. L'arrivée soudaine d'Encel le coupa dans son mouvement. Avec panique, le jeune gnome s'écria :

—Monsieur Huges ! Les Tuathas sont au labo ! Ils sont dans le … argh !

Une flèche venait de transpercer le pauvre gnome qui s'écroula au sol en crachant du sang. D'autres flèches sifflèrent dans l'air mais ne trouvèrent pas leur cible les Tuathas étaient très proches. La varani ressuscitée anticipait le combat et se prépara tirer son épée. Mais, Lefomorien lui bloqua le passage.

— Non ! Vous devez sortir d'ici immédiatement ! Vite ! Sortez de la tour et trouver Agarth. C'est un ami ! Vous le trouvez à l'extérieur de Goharth.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le gnome sortit une dague et s'élança vers les Tuathas qui venaient de se frayer un passage. Il planta sa lame dans les côtes de l'un, entailla la mi-jambe d'un autre, avant de courir aussi vite que ses jambes courtes lui permettaient.

—Fuyez ! Parvint-il encore à crier avant de disparaitre avec les tuahtas à ses trousses.

Les montants de la porte s'effondrèrent juste à cet instant. Les fondations allaient bientôt lâcher. Il fallait déguerpir au plus vite ! La sortie ne devait pas être loin. Des pierres tombaient abondamment du plafond maintenant. Les Tuathas n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils continuaient à exterminer tous les mortels qui osaient encore respirer.

— Allez grosse brute ! Détruis cette tour !

Les Tuathas avaient amenés avec eux une grande créature à la peau aussi dure que le granit et armée d'une puissante masse. C'était un troll des rochers et le dernier obstacle qui se tenait devant la sortie.

La varani remercia intérieurement les dieux que ses jambes aient la force de lui permettre de courir et de sauter hors d'atteinte des violents coups de la bête. Heureusement, elle parvint à se débarrasser de son adversaire et juste à tant pour passer la porte de sortie d'Allestar avant que la tour ne s'effondre.

**_Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien du tout ? Les tuathas… Je ne savais même pas de quoi il s'agissait, et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de la savoir. Et, moi ? Qui suis-je dans tout cela ? Mon nom… comme est-ce que je m'appelle ?_**Elle s'interrogeait alors que les premiers rayons du jour éblouissaient ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité.

**_Evastelyn ? _**Ce Fut le premier nom lui venant à l'esprit**. ****_ Était-ce mon …. Non ! C'est mon nom à présent_**.

Et, d'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers les rescapés rassemblés devant les décombres. Maintenant, elle allait devoir trouver cet Agarth et peut être que celui-ci aurait des réponses concernant sa mort ?

* * *

Voila pour le prologue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	2. Nouvelles découvertes

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette réédition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, je ne ferai aucune promesse car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les tenir. Mais, sachez que je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Elma. **

* * *

**_Italique gras _**_: _Ce sont les pensées d'Evastelyn par défaut.

**Gras simple**: pensées d'autres personnages et dans ce cas, c'est précisé.

_Italique simple _: les flashbacks

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers des Royaumes d'Amalur appartiennent à 38 studios, Ken Rolston, R.A Salvatore et Todd McFarlane. La personnalité de l'être sans destinée ainsi que les différents éléments qui n'apparaissent pas dans le jeu sont ma propriété.

Quêtes de référence : Découvertes, la recette des embrouilles, pont de construction,

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles découvertes**

D'étranges choses avaient lieu ces derniers temps. À cause de l'incertitude du destin, de nombreux fils de la tapisserie se sont retrouvés impossibles à déchiffrer pour les voyants, appelés « Tisseurs du destin ». L'un d'entre eux, Agarth, l'avait remarqué et s'en préoccupait. Ce matin-là, assis devant une pinte de bière almaine, bien qu'il préférait le vin varani, il avait tiré les cartes. Sa surprise fut grande lorsque les cartes qu'il tira de son set furent si imprécises. Rien ne surprenait les tisseurs du destin, car les cartes leur montraient tout ce qui allait se passer. Les gens venaient les trouver pour cette raison afin de connaitre leur sort ou pour savoir s'ils rencontraient un jour l'amour. Bien souvent, ces curieux finissaient déçus ou alors, hantés par les présages d'une mort prochaine. Cela rendait la fonction de tisseur assez ingrate. Pour ces devins, ce don de vision était à la fois une bénédiction comme une malédiction, car cela les isolait des autres.

Cependant, Agarth ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. La chose qui lui était importante était de pouvoir boire une bonne chope ! Ces incertitudes l'avaient poussé à quitter rapidement Didenhill : Il était convaincu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de capital. Près de la tour d'Allestar, il sentit de puissantes secousses se répandre dans le sol. Les épais nuages de poussière au-dessus les cimes des arbres ne lui disaient rien de bon. Près d'anciennes ruines erathis, le Varani décela des traces de combat qu'il allait devoir examiner avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. La tour allait devoir attendre, si d'autres tuathas se trouvaient dans les parages. Avec un peu de chance, son vieil ami Hugues s'en était tiré.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps-là, les blessés de la tour étaient soignés par Aura Hanri, une guérisseuse et chirurgienne gnome. Cette dernière interpella Evastelyn, lorsqu'elle la vit.  
— Mitharu soit loué, un autre survivant ! Il y en a d'autres ?  
— Je l'ignore. La porte s'est effondrée derrière moi.  
— Je suppose que le Destin nous a fait une faveur. J'espère que ceux qui sont piégés à l'intérieur pourront reposer en paix.

Evastelyn ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait oublié tant de choses. D'ailleurs, les alentours ne lui disaient rien. C'était avec un œil nouveau qu'elle observait les arbres, les plantes et les animaux. Mais, elle se rendit vite compte que ces lieux n'étaient pas sans danger. Il y avait des loups, des Faes sauvages, et même des bandits. D'après ce que les rescapés lui avaient expliqué, les trolls étaient des Faes sauvages. Claude Ganne, lorsqu'il entendit que les Tuathas avaient amené un troll, avait cherché à savoir si cela était vrai. Avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, il interrogea Evastelyn sur le sujet :  
— Ils avaient vraiment un troll ? lui demanda le gnome.  
— Le gros machin en pierre ? Oui.  
— Je ne sais pas comment les Tuathas nous ont retrouvés, mais s'ils avaient un troll, ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard ! Le Destin a été bon de faire s'effondrer le passage derrière vous ou ils nous auraient suivis dans la clairière pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.  
— C'est quoi un troll ?  
— Techniquement, ce sont des Faes sauvages. Ils sont liés aux Faes des cours d'Été et d'Hiver, en fait. Ils sont déjà dangereux dans la nature, mais les Tuathas les utilisent dans leur armée.  
Si c'était des cousins des deux cours principales chez les Faes « civilisés », Evastelyn se disait qu'elle n'était peut être pas pressée de rencontrer ces derniers.  
Evastelyn prit congé des gnomes qui lui avaient fourni potions et nouveaux vêtements et se rendit à Gorarth, le village le plus proche. Apparemment, le dénommé Agarth devait s'y trouver. Ou peut-être y trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour la renseigner ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, Agarth, captivé par une nouvelle lecture des cartes, leva la tête. Une femme se tenait face à lui et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre une de ses compatriotes. Les varanis n'étaient pas si rares et ils étaient facilement reconnaissables par leur comportmeent et leur démarche. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe, il s'adressa à elle en ces mots :

— Vous êtes venue de la tour, c'est cela. Je m'appelle Agarth. Pourriez-vous aider un pauvre tisseur du destin ?  
— Hugues m'a envoyée vous trouver.  
— Ah oui ? Pauvre vieux Hugues Lefomorien ! Lui, au moins, respectait la marche du monde. Et dire qu'il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est…  
— Que savez-vous sur Hugues ?  
— Quand il a commencé ses expériences, il m'a demandé de lui dire s'il y arriverait. Les cartes m'ont appris que le puits des âmes fonctionnerait, mais que son succès viendrait le jour de sa mort. Pour tout vous dire, il l'a plutôt bien pris. Même si nous avons beaucoup bu par la suite.  
— Ecoutez. Il parait que j'étais morte. Et, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire davantage.  
— Morte ? Vous ? C'est donc vous ? Alors, cela signifie… Mais oui, tout s'explique ! J'ai tiré ce matin trois cartes : le fossoyeur, le coureur et la bête.  
**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Je ne comprends rien à ses histoires de_** **_cartes_**. Evastelyn l'écoutait malgré tout poliment, mais elle finit par négliger une partie de la conversation. Agarth semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle, mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, le varani lança :  
— Préparez-vous ! Les voilà.  
**_Les voilà ? Mais qui ça, 'ils' ?_** Se demanda-t-elle.

Des Tuathas arrivèrent par la route du Nord. Agarth dégaina son épée et se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux. Evastelyn en arrêta quelques-uns, mais ce fut peine perdue, car d'autres arrivaient déjà en renfort. Elle perçut quelque chose d'étrange autour d'elle qui lui picotait la peau. Elle déduit de cette ambiance « électrique » qu'il s'agissait de flux d'énergie et que ces derniers commençaient la traverser. Evastelyn sentit une puissance inouïe l'envahi, tellement grisante qu'elle lui fit tourner la tête. **_Et, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?_** se demanda-elle.  
En un instant, tout s'assombrit et chacun de ses coups eut plus d'impact que les précédents, étourdissant et immobilisant ses adversaires. Avec les deux faisceaux d'énergie entourant ses poings, Evastelyn transperça la poitrine de l'un des tuathas et d'un mouvement sec, l'éventra. Les autres soldats tuathas qu'elle avait blessés se désagrégèrent.

Un Agarth la regardait, médusé : **mais que vient-t-il de se passer ?**  
— Comment ? Qu'êtes-vous ? Les soies du destin, je les avais déjà aperçues, mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un les manipuler ainsi ! Vous avez changé la manière dont tourne le monde. Mais comment avez-vous fait ?  
— je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais je l'ai fait. »  
— Quoi ? Le destin relève de la volonté des Dieux et non des mortels ! Cela est impossible ! Approchez. Je vais lire votre avenir. Vous pouvez peut-être changer les soies, mais la tapisserie du Destin reste inchangée. Si je vois votre mort, je vous promets de ne rien vous dire sur les circonstances. »  
— Très bien montrez-moi donc mon destin.  
**_Bon sang ! Dans quoi, je viens de m'embarquer ?  
_**— Je vous sens nerveuse… Détendez-vous ! Je sais ce que je fais et il ne va rien vous arriver. Ainsi, je verrai votre place dans le tissage du destin et où votre chemin vous mènera…  
Quelques instants plus tard, le tisseur du destin, perturbé reprit.  
— Je ne comprends pas. Je devrais voir tout cela… Vous êtes bien réelle ? Je n'ai pas autant bu que cela…  
— Vous ne voyez pas mon destin ?  
**_J'aurais dû lui dire qu'il est ivre… Ça m'a fort tenté…  
_**— Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un sans destin. Même lorsque j'étais aussi saoul que le Roi des Ballades ! Ce n'est pas normal et c'est même tout à fait impossible. Tout le monde a une place dans le destin, même vous, morte ou non. Cela signifierait-il que vous pouvez tracer votre propre chemin ? Je n'y crois pas ! Il doit y avoir autre chose. Vous êtes peut—être le symptôme d'un monde changeant… Ou même la cause. Mon ami, Arden, sera de bon conseil. Je n'ai jamais eu à remettre en question mes prédictions.  
— Arden ?  
**_Qui c'est celui-là encore ?  
_**— Oui. Sa maison se trouve sur le chemin pour entrer dans Yolvan. Je vous y rejoindrai.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais m'y rendre ?  
— Cette histoire doit être tirée au clair au plus vite. Si vous ne m'accompagnez pas de votre plein gré, il y aura peut-être d'autres personnes moins ouvertes que moi qui vous verront comme une menace. Pour votre bien, nous devons leur prouver qu'ils ont tort.

Gorhart était un paisible petit village établi par des colons almains, il y a maintenant une trentaine d'années, lorsqu'ils sont venus en Odarath. Peu de choses s'y passaient. C'était un lieu idéal et isolé à l'entrée de la grande forêt de Dalentarth. Les habitants, peu nombreux, se connaissaient tous et une nouvelle tête ne passait jamais inaperçue.

Pourtant, l'arrivée d'Evastelyn ne fut pas remarquée, car toute l'attention était focalisée sur quelque chose sur le sol. En se rapprochant, Evastelyn découvrit l'origine de toute cette perplexité : une Fae blessée.

La pauvre créature se roulait par terre de douleur. Apparemment, elle avait été blessée par une lame courte. Les gardes dispersaient les curieux qui s'attroupaient pour pouvoir profiter de cette « distraction ».

Cependant, un homme restait agenouillé près de la Fae. Il s'appelait Herc Adwold, un ancien soldat revenu de la guerre. Il était un peu le chef et le gardien de cette petite communauté.

— Regardez cette pauvre créature… elle a failli succomber sous les coups. Les Faes ont beau être étranges, mais ils ne méritent pas cela. Lui dit l'ancien soldat lorsqu'Evastelyn s'apporcha.

— Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Evastelyn en se penchant pour mieux voir la Fae.

— On l'a attaqué. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé mais personne n'a réagit lorsqu'elle a appelé l'aide. C'est une honte de traiter quelqu'un ainsi, Fae ou pas Fae. Je ne sais pas si nous coincerons le coupable. Le plus préoccupant est cette blessure. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons la soigner. Elle a été grièvement touchée.

— Je ne peux pas vous aider. J'aimerais, mais je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine. Dit Evastelyn.

— Il faudrait demander à un Fae. Justement, il y en a une qui passe son temps sur la colline qui surplombe notre village. Elle s'appelle Aery.

Aery était une Fae de la cour d'été qui menait une vie assez solitaire. Après sa vie à Ysa et de longues méditations dans les forêts de Dalentarth, elle avait fini par s'installer un temps près d'un village de mortels pour pouvoir les observer. Leur vie courte, leur attitude et leurs relations l'intriguaient chez ces êtres. Les mortels ne revenaient plus alors que les Faes appartenaient à un cycle de renaissance sans fin. Cela restait la plus grande source d'incompréhension entre Faes et mortels.

Aery s'était attachée aux habitants de Gohart qu'elle étudiait du haut de sa colline. Elle remarquait chaque détail de leur quotidien. Il y avait cette femme qui passait ses journées à attendre désespérément son mari parti à la guerre, bien qu'il soit peut être mort. Herc semblait bourru au premier abord, mais il avait un grand cœur qu'il exprimait par de petites actions qu'il tenait secrètes, ce qui amusait et attendrissait la Fae. Aery avait toujours pensé que les mortels ne remarqueraient pas sa présence et ce fut avec un peu de surprise qu'elle reçut une visiteuse. Mais, elle accueillit sa visiteuse chaleureusement :

— Bonjour, j'ai peu à vous offrir. Je peux vous parler des tuathas. J'espère que cela vous suffira.

— Une Fae a été blessée au village. Il faut que je sache comment la soigner...

— Oui. J'ai assisté à ce crime mais je ne saurais identifier le responsable. Le mortels se ressemblent tous. La victime s'appelle Iluvia. Vous attendez probablement un conseil mais je n'en ai pas. Si elle doit repartir dans le Grand Cycle, il en sera ainsi. Cependant, peut-être que ma semblable pourrait profiter des remèdes des mortels. Cela m'a toujours intéressée. Il faudra un remède puissant.

— Mais ! C'est l'une des vôtres ! Comment pouvez-vous montrer aussi peu d'intérêt pour son cas ?

Aery lui offrit un sourire indulgent. **Les mortels ne comprendront jamais vraiment les Faes. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment mourir****_, _**pensa la Fae_. _

Evastelyn, un peu choquée que cette Fae montre aussi peu d'intérêt pour le sort de l'une de ses semblables, retourna au village. Iluvia avait été déplacée dans la maison de Herc. Ce dernier lui conseilla d'aller voir l'alchimiste du village.

— C'est un membre de la maison des Ballades. S'ils ont vent de cette attaque, le roi réduira Gorhart en cendres. Ils nous considèrent déjà comme des envahisseurs sur leurs terres mais maintenant nous serons des ennemis pour eux. Peut être les Engagés peuvent-ils nous protéger ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cacher l'attaque peut également avoir des conséquences désastreuses…

— On ne peut pas mentir à la maison des Ballades. Ils doivent être mis au courant.

— Très bien. Leur quartier général se trouve au nord-est, à Glendara. Peut-être seront-ils compréhensifs ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, l'état d'Iluvia ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. Il fallait trouver un remède miracle avant de reporter l'attaque. Peut-être que les Faes épargneraient le village si leur semblable leur revenait en vie malgré tout ?

**_Pardonner une attaque sans conséquences, c'est possible, mais une mort… _**

Evastelyn entra dans l'Alchimie de l'âge d'or et tenta de convaincre Nanne Hanri de lui céder une potion de soin, mais cette dernière ne se montra pas coopérative.

En fait, la gnome la força à mettre un genou à terre et commença à l'examiner minutieusement, sans lui fournir des explications.

— Avez-vous des saignements ? demanda la gnome de sa voix aigue.

— De quels symptômes parlez-vous exactement ?

— Pourquoi poser des questions alors que vous ne comprendrez pas les réponses. Il est clair que vous faites des prouesses avec une armes, pas avec votre esprit, répliqua la gnome avec dédain. Mais, je vais satisfaire votre curiosité. On m'a volé quelque chose de précieux. Un de mes derniers travaux en fait. Mon apprenti, Karth, et moi-même étions les seuls à être au courant, mais il a disparu. Je suis sans nouvelles de lui depuis des semaines !

—J'aimerais acheter une potion de soin…

— J'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant ! Je vous prierai de ne pas me déranger ! Je tiens mon magasin ouvert uniquement pour les cas urgents.

—Mais, c'est une urgence ! Il y a une Fae blessée et…

— Cette histoire ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

**_Autrement dit, elle me met à la porte. J'ai promis à Herc de l'aider. Mais, je ne vois pas vraiment comment faire pour obtenir un remède, si cette marchande refuse de me le procurer. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller ailleurs. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de la situation. _**

Malgré l'insistance d'Evastelyn, Nanne l'ignora et s'était plongée dans ses registres et ses comptes. Le garde qu'elle avait embauché pour surveiller sa boutique entamait son septième passage.

**_Peut être que …_** Une idée venait de germer dans la tête de la varani. Elle se faufila au sous-sol sans que le garde ne l'attrape. _**Nanne doit avoir une réserve quelque part**__. _

Par chance, elle trouva sur une étagère la bonne fiole et s'empressa de disparaître avec l'objet volé. Herc ne questionna pas la provenance de la potion et fit avaler le liquide rougeâtre à la Fae mourante. Le visage de cette dernière se détendit aussitôt et ses blessures commencèrent à cicatriser. Herc sembla soulagé, lui aussi, mais il exhorta la jeune femme d'aller voir au plus vite les Faes de la Maison des Ballades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après une longue marche, Evastelyn se retrouva devant les arcades de l'institution fae. Elle s'avança sur le chemin qui pénétrait dans la montagne et atteignit le pont des héros. Elle fut arrêtée dans sa progression par un garde qui l'interpela.

—Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, mortelle ! Rebroussez chemin.

—J'ai un message à transmettre de la part de Herc Adwold du village de Gohart.

Le garde ne bougea pas d'un pouce, malgré les supplications d'Evastelyn, au point que tout ce remue-ménage attira l'attention d'un Fae à l'air grave.

— Que se passe-t-il, Zaor ? Que fait cette mortelle, ici ?

— Je suis venue porter un message de la part de Gorhart. Cela concerne l'une des vôtres, mais on refuse de m'écouter.

Galin, l'Ecuyer, fit un signe de la main à la sentinelle sur le point d'empoigner cette mortelle insolente et de la trainer de force hors de l'enceinte.

—Je vous écoute.

—Une Fae s'est aventurée dans le village et a été blessée…

—Vous parlez sans doute d'Iluvia, cette sotte impétueuse. Je lui ai dis d'éviter votre village et Odarath, en général. Mais, elle n'a jamais tenu compte de mes avertissements. Elle sera chatiée comme il se doit dès son retour. C'est une perte, certes, mais ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière. Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

—Elle a été attaquée et poignardée par un villageois, probablement.

—Attaquée dites-vous ?! Votre espèce est trop timide pour nous parler et voilà que vous essayer de nous tuer. Je ne vous comprends pas… Toutefois, j'apprécie votre franchise.

—Je suis venue au plus vite pour vous rapporter ce...regrettable incident. Les habitants de Gohart s'inquiètent des retombées de cette malheureuse histoire.

—Eh bien. Dites aux gens de Gorhart qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de nous. Nous ne leur ferons aucun mal, tant qu'ils laisseront la forêt dans le même état où ils l'ont trouvée. Je vous remercie d'être venue jusqu'ici porter ce message.

Evastelyn regarda le Fae avec attention. **_J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser partir en vie. Les Faes que j'ai croisés à Alestar ne m'avaient pas l'air commode. _**

— Je vous demande de vous retirer maintenant. Je ne devrais même pas vous parler. Je tiens à ma réputation.

Evastelyn se sentit un peu offusquée, mais fit son possible pour ne pas laisser paraitre son état d'âme et salua les faes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Evastelyn retourna à l'auberge de Gorhart où la Fae s'était finalement réveillée, remise de ses blessures. Iluvia remercia sa sauveuse, sans laquelle elle serait repartie dans le Cycle. Ost Ordura buvait une chope de bière quand il vit la varani redescendre dans le hall.

—Vous savez, les engagés vous auraient défendu, contre rétribution bien entendu. Nous sommes d'excellents guerriers. Cependant, si vous êtes encore en vie, alors que l'est d'Odarath pullule de bandits, je me dis que vous savez probablement vous battre. Vous devriez rejoindre le donjon de Broquel, au sud de Tissebois. Le boulot ne manque pas. D'ailleurs, si vous parvenez à tuer les deux frères Krast, je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire une lettre de recommandation.

Evastelyn allait répondre, mais le jure-lame paya et s'en alla sans attendre.

Devant la porte de l'auberge, deux soldats l'agrippèrent et l'escortèrent à la prison.

—Ne faites pas d'histoires. Une plainte a été déposée contre vous. On vous soupçonne de vol. L'informa un des deux gardes

—La soupçonner ? Je suis sûre que c'est elle !, s'écria une voix aigue qu'Evastelyn reconnut facilement : c'était celle de Nanne Hanri.

**_Super ! J'aide des gens à éviter un conflit et je vais finir ma journée au trou. En plus, j'étais tout à fait disposée à la rembourser, cette potion. J'ai d'ailleurs pu amasser un peu d'argent en revendant les équipements des bandits que j'ai…euh… combattu en chemin. _**

—Ecoutez. Tout ceci est une méprise. J'avais besoin de cette potion pour soigner une fae blessée.

—Ha ! Donc, vous avouez !

— Et, j'ai également de l'argent pour payer. Mais, j'avais beau vous expliquer que cela résulterait à un conflit avec les meilleurs guerriers faes de la région, mais vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter.

Herc intervint à ce moment :

— En ce qui concerne la Fae, je peux en témoigner. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu autant de chance si elle n'avait pas survécu. Allons, Nanne, acceptez l'argent que l'on vous propose et laissez tomber l'affaire.

La gnome se refrogna.

— Elle va donc s'en sortir si facilement ? Le vol est u crime qui doit être puni !

— Elle paie déjà son crime en pièces d'or…

Se rendant compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la persuader, Herc finit par céder et conduisit lui-même Evaselyn dans une cellule.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous ai mise dans notre meilleure cellule et vous serez libre dans une journée.

Malgré son absence de mot, la situation déplaisait énormément à la Varani et s'exprimait à travers son regard. Elle attendit alors assise en tailleur sur le sol dur de sa geôle pendant des heures.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors que Nanne achetait du pain, quelque chose l'inquiéta. Des rumeurs concernant une arme en possession de la Légion Rouge se propageaient dans le village. Et, une nuit, elle remarqua des lumières près des ruines erathis, Agnur Farhal. Elle fit donc part de ses craintes à Herc.

—Vous devez aller jeter un coup d'œil ! Il y a des légionnaires rouges là-bas. Insista-t-elle.

—Bien que la présence de la Légion Rouge soit inquiétante, je ne vais pas risquer la vie du peu de volontaires que j'ai pour défendre le village. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Et, puis en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Ces mots mirent la gnome dans une situation délicate, car elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ses expériences à Herc. Si quelqu'un du village découvrait ses travaux, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Que feraient-ils s'ils venaient savoir qu'elle a mis au point une maladie incurable en souhaitant participer à l'effort de guerre, mais qu'à cause d'elle, la formule se trouvait entres les mains des bandits de la Légion ? Elle pria Mitharu, le dieu de l'ordre, de lui envoyer une idée et de l'espoir. Cependant, quelqu'un au village pouvait l'aider et pour qui sa réputation ne se dégraderait pas.

Sous une pluie battante, une petite silhouette encapuchonnée se dirigea vers la prison où se trouvait la varani qu'elle avait fait jeter au cachot quelques heures auparavant.

— J'ai besoin de vos services, dit Nanne en se postant devant l'étrangère qui ne cilla pas. Je m'engage à vous faire sortir de là plus vite, si vous faites quelque chose pour moi en échange.

**_C'est probablement mieux que de rester croupir ici pendant vingt-quatre heures…Elle a quand même du culot. _**

— Je vous écoute. répondit finalement Evastelyn

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal et beaucoup de signes me font croire que la Légion Rouge a mis la main sur mon invention. Il s'agit d'une formule destinée à un usage militaire contre les Tuathas. Retrouvez la formule ainsi que mon apprenti. Il a disparu depuis des jours ! La Légion s'en est peut-être prise à lui !

— Je le ferai. dit la varani après réflexion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Evastelyn ne savait pas pourquoi elle aidait cette alchimiste qui lui avait causé du tort.

Nanne retira sa plainte après un bref entretien avec Herc et Evastelyn fut libre. Après toutes les atrocités qu'Herc avait vues de la Guerre de Cristal, ces tracas lui semblaient insignifiants. Les gens de Gorhart avaient bien de la chance de se soucier que de poulets tués par des renards ou d'une potion volée.

**_Ce n'est pas avec les quelques sous qu'il me reste que je pourrais m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements…_**songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la tenue de cuire usée qu'elle avait trouvée dans les sous-sols d'Allestar.

**_Les ruines s'appellent Agnur Farhal. Elles sont erathis… Faudrait un jour que je demande à quelqu'un ce que sont les erathis. Maudite soit cette amnésie ! _**Se dit-elle en passant les portails massifs en pierre gravée fermant l'entrée des ruines.

En voyant cette intruse, Karth Hilfred sursauta. Si des fouineurs venaient ici, cela ne serait pas bon pour ses affaires. Il décida de lui faire peur.

— Vous, là ! Vous ne savez pas que ces ruines sont hantées par des esprits erathis ? Alors êtes-vous inconsciente ou simplement stupide ?

— C'est vous l'apprenti de Nanne Hanne ? Qu'est devenue la formule ?

— Oh ! Je vois. Cette tordue de gnome s'est trouvée une championne ! Comme c'est pitoyable… Pauvre Nanne. Elle ne s'est jamais rendue compte que je l'ai dupée. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est de connaitre la gloire en devenant un membre de la Légion Rouge.

— Qu'est devenue la formule ? répéta la varani, perdant lentement patience.

— Peuh ! C'est la Légion Rouge qui l'a. Ils en acheminent des caissons qu'ils vont vendre à Rathir, notamment. Nanne est juste une bonne poire, mais elle ne le saura jamais, car vous ne quitterez jamais ces lieux, vivante !

Karth, épée à la main, se rua sur Evastelyn qui esquiva la lame de peu. Ce chahut attira l'attention d'autres bandits qui accoururent, armes aux poings. Bientôt, ils encerclèrent la varani qui parvint, non sans mal, à se débarrasser d'eux.

**_Il faut que je retrouve toutes ces caisses ! Si j'ai bien compris les enjeux, nous risquons d'avoir une belle épidémie sur les bras en plus d'avoir une guerre ! _**pensa-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer plus profondément dans les ruines erathis. Dans ce dédale de couloirs, elle tua de nombreux bandits, mais peu de caisses étaient présentes.

**_Non ! J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas déjà été emportées ailleurs. _**S'inquiéta Evastelyn.

Heureusement, les malfrats, peu soigneux, laissèrent une piste qu'Evastelyn remonta. Dans un campement, elle trouva le restant des caisses ainsi que le leader de ce groupuscule, Osgar Krast. C'était un homme cruel recherché activement par les Engagés. Sa carrière de criminel allait prendre fin en cette soirée d'automne, car Osgar trop occupé s'entrainer ne remarqua pas la nouvelle arrivante. Evastelyn en profita et lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement sec.

Nanne se faisait un sang d'encre pendant ce temps, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de confier cette mission à cette étrangère. Cette dernière avait peut-être décidé de jouer les filles de l'air. Le soulagement se dépeignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la varani pousser la porte de sa boutique.

— Alors ?

— J'ai trouvé Karth et détruit les caisses contenant la formule. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle cependant. Votre apprenti faisait parti de la Légion Rouge et il a fallu que je le mette hors d'état de nuire.

— Oh ! C'était un apprenti si passionné dans son travail. Mais alors, tout était faux chez lui ? Y compris notre amitié ?, réalisa-t-elle choquée. Je vous remercie. Vous êtes l'amie de ce village et de Nanne Hanri. Je vous ai mal jugée. Prenez ces potions et lors de votre prochain passage, je vous ferai une réduction !

— J'espère que vous ne poursuivrez plus ce genre de projet à présent.

— Non. Je me contenterai de faire des baumes et des potions de soin pour les soldats blessés revenus du front.

Elles se quittèrent sur ses mots. Evastelyn continuait à penser qu'elle avait été prise pour une bonne poire, mais elle mit cette pensée de coté pour se rendre dans le Sud-Est d'Odarath, à Yolvan. Sur le petit tronçon de chemin pavé qui reliait Yolvan à Tissebois se trouvait la chaumière d'Arden, un tisseur du destin et un grand ami d'Agarth. Evastelyn devait aller le voir pour que les deux voyants puissent déterminer son place en Amalur. Durant sa marche, elle tomba sur le deuxième frère Krast, Medgar, qui n'était pas présent dans le camp lors de l'intrusion d'Evastelyn. Il avait retrouvé son frère égorgé, la tête plongée dans une flaque qui diluait son sang. Fou de rage, il avait juré de faire payer le responsable et fut assez surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Il attrapa la varani par le cou enroulant son bras autour de celui-ci comme un boa et parvint à la blesser au flanc. Evastelyn, cependant, ne comptait pas se laisser faire un d'un mouvement sec cogna le nez du voyou avec l'arrière de son crâne. Le coup fut suffisamment fort pour arracher au bandit un hurlement et à lui faire lâcher prise. Le nez et la bouche ensanglantés, Medgar s'élança sur sa victime qui le tua, à sa grande surprise, en lui plantant une dague dans la carotide. Il connut ainsi le même sort funeste que son frère, mais eut avant de partir la satisfaction d'avoir blessé son adversaire.

Evastelyn vida une des fioles de potion qu'elle avait reçues d'Encel et sentit douloureusement la plaie se refermer dans un bruit de crissement qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Face à la chaumière d'Arden, Evastelyn ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait une fois à l'intérieur. Cela allait être le moment de vérité où elle allait probablement apprendre des choses sur elle. Mais, si comme l'autre tisseur, cet Arden ne pouvait rien lui dire ? Evastelyn ne savait pas ce qui était pire. L'habitation lui semblait anormalement calme et les traces de brulures sur les montants de portes lui paraissaient étranges. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et mettant la main sur le pommeau de l'une de ses dagues, se préparant à un affrontement éventuel.

Elle tomba face à face à une dokkalfar à la peau laiteuse qui contrastait avec sa longue chevelure noir corbeau retenue à l'arrière du crâne. Elle portait une tenue révélatrice sombre en cuire et de hautes bottes. Un tatouage d'arabesque soulignait son flanc droit et le haut de sa jambe. De multiples sangles enserraient sa jambe gauche, ses hanches et ses bras.

La dokkalfar s'était redressée brusquement, comme si elle avait été surprise au milieu d'un acte impardonnable. Ce fut alors qu'Evastelyn remarqua un corps sans vie aux pieds de la dokkalfar. Evastelyn en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'Arden, le devin qu'elle était venue voir elle commençait à questionner les implications de l'elfe de l'Ombre. La dokkalfar s'avança lentement vers la nouvelle venue, un éclat particulier dans les yeux. Elle semblait manifester un intérêt certain pour la varani.

—Intéressant…Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à ce que j'attendais. Fit l'inconnue avant même qu'Evastelyn n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Evastelyn, déboussolée par cette déclaration, en oublia Arden gisant sur le sol. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus : la dokkalfar avait attisé sa curiosité.

—Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginiez alors ?

— J'ai traqué une bande de tuathas jusqu'ici. Ils ont tué le tisseur du destin. J'espérais que son cadavre m'apprendrait la raison de leur présence ici. Je sais à présent que Ils espéraient vous trouver.

Sans réfléchir, Evastelyn demanda :

—Pourquoi serais-je concernée ? Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?

La dokkalar la pencha la tête, comme si elle cherchait un angle différent pour percevoir l'âme de son interlocutrice et avec un petit sourire narquois, répondit :

—Vous connaissant, vous êtes forcément dans le coup. Mais, quelque chose me dit que je vous connais mieux que vous ne vous connaissiez.

Troublée par les paroles de la dokkalar, Evastelyn voulut en savoir plus, car il se pourrait bien que cette femme sache qui elle était avant.

—comment me connaissez-vous ? demanda la varani en essayant de paraitre décontractée et désintéressée.

—Quoi ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ? C'est blessant… dit la dokkalfar avec un petit air heurté et portant la main contre sa poitrine, comme si elle mimait un coup invisible.

—Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de sauver Arden ?!

—Ah. C'est ainsi que il s'appelait. Mon objectif était de suivre les tuathas. Ils m'auraient repérée sinon. Mais, je n'en ai pas fini avec eux. Nous nous révérons à un moment ultérieur.

—Eh ! Pas si vite, Je…

Avant qu'Evastelyn n'ait temps de la retenir, la dokkalfar avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

La varani fut laissée un moment seule avec ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaitre un Agarth à la fois horrifié et accusateur.

—Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

—Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cela ! Des tuathas ont tué Arden.

—Pourquoi des Tuathas s'en prendraient-ils à un tisseur du destin ? Il était inoffensif.

—Je…Je ne sais pas. Mais, il y avait une femme ici.

—Une femme ? Je n'ai vu sortir personne. Il semblerait que la situation est beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'il n'y parait. Je ne vous crois pas coupable. J'ai vu des traces laissées par des lames de prismere. L'implication des tuathas n'est pas remise en cause. Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que vous veniez ici.

**_Le prisme_****_quoi ?_** Songea la varani en entendant ce drôle de mot, mais elle n'y consacra pas plus de temps. La suite n'allait probablement pas lui plaire.

—J'espérais pouvoir l'éviter, mais je crains de devoir vous emmener à Dellach. Nous y trouverons des réponses à tout cela. C'est un lieu sacré pour les Tisseurs du destin, que j'espérais éviter. Je voulais que ce soit Arden qui vous y conduise. Mais, puisque je vous ai trouvé à Alestar, c'est à moi de le faire. Cela évitera peut-être à d'autres un sort funeste… En attendant, j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. Mais, je ne peux pas laisser ce vieux grippe-sou ainsi bien qu'il me devait une semaine de tournées. Il mérite une sépulture décente. Je dois rendre un culte à Belen, pour cette nouvelle âme.

**_Belen ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais, où ? Ce n'était pas dans un lieu de culte cependant…_**se dit la varani**. **

—Rendez-vous demain à Dellach. D'ici là, j'aurais fini. Et, ne lambinez pas en route. Je n'ai pas envie d'encore enterrer un autre corps laissé dans votre sillage.

Dellach se trouvait en Ettinmere, une région plus humide, située dans le Sud de Dalentarth. Ce lieu portait ce nom à cause des Ettins, une race de géants sauvages à deux têtes qui peuplait la région. Peu de choses étaient connues sur eux. Ils voyageaient généralement accompagnés de meutes de loups et de puissants shamans dirigeaient les quelques clans disséminés un peu partout. D'après certaines légendes, ils appréciaient les humains et particulièrement sous forme de ragoût.

Evastelyn poussa sa route jusqu'au domaine des Holn, où vivaient un pêcheur varani, Enconeg Holn. Ce dernier fut heureux de voir une de ses semblables et décida de l'inviter à passer la nuit dans une petite chambre qu'il avait. Evastelyn tint cependant à le payer.

**_Qu'est-ce qui m'attend à Dellach ? Pourquoi je me rappelle toujours de rien ? Et, qui est cette femme qui semble me connaitre ? _** Ce fut avec toutes ces interrogations circulant dans la tête qu'Evastelyn s'endormit finalement, malgré les loups qui hurlaient dans les alentours.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


End file.
